Campaign:Episode Sixty Three
In which Leenik, Bacta, and Chartreuse engage in a feat of dairy-ing do! Will they be creamed? Is everyone completely fudged?! Hearts Blazing is in its final funding hours. Back now! Listen! (Editor's Note: Hearts Blazing was fully funded and can be found here .) Opening Crawl Exploration! After making a relatively safe landing on the surface of Tlön, Tryst Valentine, Lyntel’luroon, Pliff Swalk, and Jane have arrived on the desert planet which is currently concealing lost military secrets! Despite their preparations, none know what dangers await! Meanwhile, back on Phindar - Bacta, Leenik, and Chartreuse have identified their target for grand theft spaceship and now they must wait for the perfect time to strike! Plot Summary On the Wild Karrde, Tryst gets dressed while Lyn asks Pliff what he was muttering about during the descent. Pliff doesn’t want to talk about it. Tryst tells the teen to take a lap and he does. Tryst and Lyn talk privately about their (lack of) plan and the imperial presence on Tlön. They both think the latter is a good development and will help with messing up the mission. Lyn thinks either Car'das or Talon definitely knows about the imperial presence. Later, Tryst is waiting alone in the cargo area. Lyn comes in with both of their packs. She hugs him and apologizes, saying she is happy that he is alive. Tryst accepts the apology but does not offer one in return. Lyn is upset but moves on. She reports she found no communication between the Wild Karrde and the Empire. They discuss plans. One possibility is stealing the imperial transport to get them all off planet (Tryst includes Pliff and Jane in this). Lyn wonders why the Empire is even on planet, but answers her own question; they are likely here doing the same thing. Lyn wants to know if they will kill Talon, but Tryst thinks that will ruin things with Car’das; marooning him is better. A little later, Pliff, Jane, and Talon have joined Tryst and Lyn for the mission (everyone else on the ship is doing repairs). Talon asks Lyn for more information on Tlön and she gives what little she has. She warns them more traditional weapons (slug-throwers, vibroswords) might be more useful than blasters; a vibrosword is found for her. MEANWHILE: Tamlin, Neemo, and Bacta are at an ice cream parlor on Phindar station – Tamlin has Nexupolitan (its from three different parts of the nexu) and both Neemo and Bacta have vanilla (“it’s a complex flavor”). Bacta tells Tamlin about his commissioned armor; Tamlin likes it but wants to make adjustments. Neemo tries to establish himself as Uncle Neemo; he is chided by Tamlin for not using codenames (Uncle Coneman is also rejected). Bacta asks about the private eye persona that Tamlin talked about, thinking it is a game. Neemo reveals they actually did solve a case and he is writing a book about it. Bacta asks if they were ever in mortal peril. Tamlin insists that Cinnamon Rex (Tryst) said it was fine. As they enter, Leenik yells at Chartreuse for still holding his hand (from pretending to be married). Chartreuse mocks Leenik for not ‘having a strong grip.’ They argue. Tamlin greets Leenik and is introduced to Chartreuse. Leenik orders macha ice cream and Chartreuse lets Tamlin choose for her (Mynog). Neemo introduces himself to Chartreuse using his real name, and attempts to flirt with her. Chartreuse is chilly toward him. Tamlin wants to know about Chartreuse and she says she is a friend of Leenik’s. Bacta asks her not to call him “Leenik” and Leenik asks her not to call him “friend.” Tamlin is sad about them not being friends and the pair immediately say they are friends. Bacta tells Tamlin they “have a history.” Tamlin assumes this means they will get together, and the pair disagree. Bacta keeps trying to push the idea that they will make up, however. Chartreuse says she will scout the perimeter and leaves, kissing Bacta full on the mouth on the way out. Bacta blushes deeply, and wants to know what it is about Phindar or bounty hunters that is causing this to happen. Leenik is darkly glad that Bacta’s ‘Black Widow’ status means that Chartreuse will die. Leenik also gets up to stand apart from the group. Bacta and Tamlin discuss Tamlin’s armor. Neemo hopes he can get armor too and Bacta suggests armored clothing like Tryst. Neemo says he can reimburse them because he is a rich author. Tamlin chides him for flashing cash. In a further discussion about the spikes on Tamlin’s armor, Bacta mentions Grizelle; Tamlin become withdrawn and leaves the table. Bacta speaks to Neemo privately and wants to know what he and Tamlin have been up to. Neemo summarizes the events of Sidequest: Coneman and Tupp. Bacta is very concerned about the safety of Tamlin; Neemo thinks Tamlin’s life is already dangerous and Tamlin should learn how to live it. Bacta doesn’t think that Tamlin needs additional danger, but appreciates that Neemo is in Tamlin’s life; he wants Neemo to stay safe so Tamlin won’t lose him. Leenik and Tamlin have a heart to heart at the counter. Leenik talks about the importance of having feelings, even bad ones. Tamlin opens up a little bit about his mother dying. Leenik ends up agreeing to read him one of the sad books he initially forbid. Tamlin goes outside to talk to Chartreuse. Bacta sees this and is concerned; he sends Neemo out to keep an eye. Tamlin chides him for not using codenames. Trivia *A "Mynog" is mynock jelly (a Twi'lek delicacy) and eggnog. It possibly also has mynock eyes. *The ship Leenik and Chartreuse picked out to steal might be haunted. They go on to discuss the Mynock podcast Ghost Force. *The sad book Tamlin really wants to read is "The Dantooine Accord," because it has the best cover. Dear Mynock